theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Delano Roosevelt
}} Franklin Delano Roosevelt, also known as''' FDR, was a Human and the 32rd President of the United States of America and the longest serving President in office, as well as being the second United States President to be a wizard. He oversaw command of the United States during World War II and died before its conclusion. After his term the Twenty Second Amendment limited the years of service for all future Presidents to two terms. History Roosevelt became paralyzed in 1921 due to polio and lost use of his legs. Despite this, he was able to use Red Matter and its magical abilities to compensate for the damage to his nervous system and retain the ability to walk. In 1933 he became President after winning the election against the unpopular incumbent President Herbert Hoover. He was responsible for several economic policies and programs that helped lift the United States out of the Great Depression, creating jobs building infrastructure and public utilities. In 1941, the Empire of Japan bombed the US military base known as Pearl Harbor. Roosevelt with the approval of Congress immediately declared war, entering the United States into the conflict alongside the Allied powers. His status as an Rm user greatly contributed to confidence among American wizards and witches, who felt that they could trust a President who was one of their own, encouraging many to surface and to offer their magical expertise for the war effort, with many joining the United States Armed Forces in patriotic fervor. Roosevelt died halfway into the Second World War. Many historians regard him as one of the better US Presidents for promoting understanding of wizard kind, furthering wizard and witch integration into public society, and overcoming the challenges of a crippling Depression as well as maintaining a steady hand when the nation entered a World War. Legacy The Roosevelt Tower in Washington D.C. is named after him in honor of his magical affiliation, and serves as the headquarters of the US Department of Magical Affairs. Personality Roosevelt was an extremely charismatic president, and was regarded as many as charitable and caring, seeming genuinely interested in the plight of his fellow Americans and wizardkind; nearly all wizards voted for him in the 1933 Presidential Election. When the United States entered World War II, he maintained reason and calm in the face of adversity and the threat of the Axis powers. Roosevelt's dedication to the war effort impressed wizards and non-magical citizens alike, and won him even further popularity when the President insisted on giving up his own personal supply of Rm so it could be used instead for the war effort, despite the fact that its absence would mean he could no longer walk. Roosevelt, now without his magical powers, remained confined to a wheelchair from the start of the war to the end of his life. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Rm Manipulation of tissue / biomancy: Roosevelt was able to use Rm magical energies to allow himself to walk normally without the aid of a wheelchair or cane, despite his nervous system not functioning. Without constant application of his magical force however, Roosevelt was disabled, and consequently remained confined to his wheelchair when he voluntarily gave up his supply of Red Matter for the sake of the war effort. Abilities * Commander in Chief: Roosevelt served as the commander of the entire US military during the first half of the Second World War. * Public perception: Roosevelt frequently gave radio addresses to the American public and was the first President to broadcast a television speech. * '''Herbology: '''Roosevelt was known to use his Rm capabilities to aid in his hobby of taking care of plants and gardening, especially some exotic magical plants and fungi. Relationships Family * Elanor Roosevelt (wife) Allies * United Kingdom * Canada * Soviet Union (enemy turned ally) ** Josef Stalin Enemies * Nazi Germany ** Adolf Hitler * Imperial Japan ** Hirohito * Kingdom of Ausonia Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:United States